


Eaten Raw

by Rivela



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t think he could get the hots for Roman any more than he already did... until he came back from the suspension with that full beard on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an eulogy for Roman's beard, haha. Hope the OP at the WKM is satisfied with this though.  
> As always, for purplematter. And also big shoutout to tresormidnightrose. :)

Dean didn’t think he could get the hots for Roman any more than he already did... until he came back from the suspension with that full beard on his face.

_ This bastard _ , he thought when the Samoan went to him before his match for the live event. How dared he come back looking better? But he was ecstatic, to say the least, and he might had had his breath taken away when Roman pressed a kiss to his lips. He was hauled into a hug too tight to be comfortable, then softly pushed the other away to take a second glance at him.

“I missed you, baby boy.” Dean heard as his eyes made a once over on his lover. “So much.”

Dean would have replied something snarky hadn’t his lips been taken by surprise into another kiss, this one hungrier, and, once he was let go, he wondered if Roman did it with the intention of shutting him up, to turn him into the mushy and horny mess he was whenever the other touched him. Because, if so, Roman had succeeded. Dean wanted him so bad already, thirty days of abstinence accompanied with emotional need were more than enough for a lifetime. Dirty phone calls and sexting didn’t compare to the real thing.

It didn’t occur to him asking what Roman was doing there. Actually, worrying about his scheduled return was something far away from his concerns now that he had his lover in front of him and, as soon as he was about to risk on engaging a heavy make out session - however short it ended up being -, he got called. It was time for him to go out and face Seth, fire people up and retain the title he had worked so hard for. Dean sighed.

Roman said something he didn’t quite get when he began striding away. Dean glanced back and saw the Samoan grin at him with his hands on his waist. 

_ Dork _ , he blushed, forcing himself to keep cool. Looking back again would do him no good, such a big and warm smile - only for him - could only worsen the love and lust set ablaze in him.

The moment the crowd roared with the music any thought regarding Roman went out the window. The noise became deafening for a moment, despite being a small venue, and the adrenaline got him heated and ready to brawl with all his might. He walked to the ring, belt on display and pride up high, with the match starting soon after. 

Seth on his usual antics and Dean on his reckless, raw glory had the people cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. It became a blur for Dean for a second, thinking maybe he was finished, then he heard the booing. He got up, holding his midsection, and faced Roman on the ring. 

He was expecting a spear or a superpunch. Hadn’t him given him his finisher a few times too many? It was only fair. But Roman stared at the belt for a moment and then threw it Dean’s way before leaving amidst the clamor of ovations mixed with put downs.

That should have been the peak of his night, winning and retaining and having put on a good show; yet all he could think of was  _ Roman, Roman, Roman _ like he hadn’t seen him beforehand, and his heart drummed hard in his chest as he looked for him backstage to no avail.

He gave up when the personnel began hurrying on their tasks, gathering and picking up equipment, cables and what not. Dean wanted him so bad he couldn’t help the disappointment that pushed a sigh out of his lips.

It didn’t take him long to get his stuff and get on his way to the hotel, all the while cursing low and wondering why Roman would disappear into thin air without having a word or two with him after the show. A month apart had earned him being ditched so easily after a  _ weak ass _ display of affection?  _ Fuck this shit _ , he huffed. He had been a good boy, he deserved better, more.

His mind raced with sharp words, building up the anger, and stacking them at the tip of his tongue for when he caught up with Roman again. Dean didn’t count on it happening so soon, however, the sight of the Samoan in the hotel’s lobby halting the shit storm the blond was preparing for him.

“What took you so long?” Roman asked, getting on his feet and swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“’Scuse me? I was looking for you back there, man.” Dean tried to sound harsh, but failed miserably. He wouldn’t let Roman have the pleasure of acknowledging that out loud, so he nudged him towards the elevator with his fist pressed to the other’s back. “Just move it.”

The ride up was quiet. It was unlike of them, usually an elevator meant sneaking kisses and touches, and it had Dean jittery with worry and need. He wouldn’t make the first move though, and, when the door slid open in front of them, he walked to his room nonchalantly, Roman stalking behind him in silence.

“’M taking a shower.” He said not looking at Roman, the door flinging open after he slid the room’s key card.

Before, he’d have thrown everything to the floor, nearby the foot of the bed. He was a champion now, and he had to take care of his hard earned trophy. A new him - of sorts - required a new routine, right? But Dean was Dean, he’d always be, thus he carefully placed the belt on the bed and dropped everything else next to the bed.

He got in the bathroom and stripped without ceremony. The fire in his gut was still there, he wanted to be touched and praised and lavished, and it bothered him that Roman had come back with such a passive attitude. He expected the other to be all over his body, whispering how much he missed him and loved him. Plus, there was a much needed talk pending between them as Roman had said every time on the phone that he rather discuss the reason of his suspension in person.

Dean had been patient, nevertheless he didn’t know if he’d continue being so.

“What are you thinking about, baby boy?” Roman’s deep voice startled Dean, and he turned to see the object of his agitation entering the shower. He was confused for a moment, he didn’t remember getting in the stall and lathering himself. Roman’s hands on his body washed away his thoughts anyhow. “Want some help?” And Dean couldn’t resist him.

He let Roman take care of him, those big hands travelling on his skin not leaving one inch untouched. It wasn’t sexual, not yet, and it felt so good having his lover scrub his back and wash his hair. The intimacy of showering together would have been enough in other circumstances, he had a long day and Battleground was right around the corner, but Dean was starved and needy.

With shaky hands, he helped Roman with his long mane while the Samoan washed his own body. Having his fingers massaging the other’s scalp was so soothing, and Dean wanted to believe that it felt good for Roman too. He liked to compare it to petting a cat or a dog, much to his lover’s chagrin.  _ Well, don’t you call yourself Big Dog, huh? _ Dean would always snicker, amused, and keep on stroking and playing with Roman’s hair.

Soapy big hands squeezing on his butt brought him back to reality. As if on cue, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, pressing their bodies together.

“Have you been good?” The Samoan asked, water still running and turning colder by the minute.

One of Roman’s hands slipped slow and steady to his ass crack, while the other kept at palming and massaging his ass cheek.

“Have you?” Dean shot back, half teasing.

Roman nodded, a finger of his gently caressing Dean’s hole in small circles. 

Dean let out a heavy sigh on Roman’s shoulder, holding tighter to him. He could feel their half hard erections rubbing against each other, his legs trembling slightly at the anticipation. His body went tense, however, when that finger finally entered him, and Dean had to bite his lower lip. It wasn’t enough, with Roman nothing ever was enough and he found himself screaming in the back of his mind  _ more, more, more _ .

“You gonna keep me waiting?” Dean ventured to question. Roman’s finger moved faster, deeper, and he shuddered from the sensation and the ice cold water still raining on them.

“I’ll make it up to you.” His voice was a whisper that took over the blond and Dean knew, by the expression in those brown eyes, that he had referenced more than the few words hinted.

Roman let go of him to wash the remnants of soap off from both their bodies, then turned off the shower. Grabbing his hand, fingers intertwined, he lead Dean out of the shower to dry off, handing him a towel before swiping himself with another.

They went back in the room, each with a towel draped around their waist, and Dean felt lost, a little scared even. Had he and Roman fallen out of sync? Things had been hard, being apart and Dean’s hectic schedule, but they had managed and suddenly he couldn’t find the right words or actions to tell Roman he had missed him lots, that he needed him and that he wanted to comfort him like he had always done in the past, despite him being clumsy with emotions sometimes.

“What’s in your mind?” Roman again aimed for his butt, this time he leaned his forehead on Dean’s. “Talk to me.”

“You.” Dean managed to say.

Roman took his mouth in a slow kiss, squeezing his bottom and bringing him closer to his body. “I’m right here.”

“How much did you miss me, Ro?” Dean loosened the towel on Roman’s body and, after it fell on the floor, he felt himself being guided backwards to the bed, his lips again prey to Roman’s.

“So fucking much.” The Samoan breathed once they broke apart, spreading pecks smooches on Dean’s face. “You have no idea.”

“Then show me.”

A soft push had him on the bed and Dean chuckled, he would have commanded Roman from the beginning if that’s what he needed to take initiative, to take what was his and end the stupid dance around their desire.

In no time Roman was trailing kisses, licks and nips down his body, starting on his neck and only stopping at his waist to get rid of the now inconvenient towel. Dean gasped at Roman’s attention to his hips, a hand ghosting on his member provoking it to twitch in solicitude. The Samoan smiled at that.

Dean expected some smart ass comment, not Roman’s mouth quickly working his cock to a throbbing hardness with long licks and eager sucking.

“Fuck, Ro!” He threw his head back, panting, enjoying the warmth of Roman’s tongue swirling around the tip before he started deep-throating Dean fast, just the way the blond loved. “Seems you missed my cock more, Rome. You fucking slut.”

Roman took in as much as he could, Dean’s glans tight against his throat making both of them moan. He stilled and, when a hand set on his hair to push further, he pulled back leaving Dean sloppy and wanting more.

“You sure I’m the slut?” Roman licked his lips with a devilish grin. “Get on your hands and knees, baby boy.”

That was something Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He was fast on position, excited and almost drooling at the thought of Roman drilling into him hard. He gasped, though, at Roman parting his cheeks and his hot breathing hovering his ass.

The tip of Roman’s tongue dragged across his hole, causing him to clench somewhat, but his lover didn’t stop. Another couple of licks and the tip of that wet muscle was prying him open with care and leisure. Roman always ate him like he was the best delicacy, this time was no different, yet Roman’s beard tickling and prickling his delicate skin was something new.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced the beard burn before, he kind of liked it when Roman’s goatee teased his skin after a trim or after a day or two of not shaving; but experiencing Roman’s full beard was something else. He arched his back and pushed back, relishing on the sensation that sent shivers all over his body. He could only imagine how hot they looked: Dean on all fours, vulnerable and needy, while Roman doted on his body with blind passion.

Dean shifted, the side of his face down on the mattress and his hands helping Roman to keep him spread.

“Offering yourself to me?” Roman cooed, letting the other take on the task of holding himself open. 

The Samoan’s hands were free to rub on Dean’s lower back and his thighs; they squeezed on his buttocks before sliding under his body to take a hold of his achy, and still very sloppy, erection and massage his balls. The mix of sting and pleasure had Dean moaning and quivering. 

“Something wrong?” Mischief never sounded so sexy to the blond, he could feel Roman’s lips curve into a smile when he kissed one of his glutes, soon resuming on teasing his rim while stroking his shaft at a similar pace.

“Oh, God.” Dean mewled. “I missed you so much, Ro. So fucking much.”

Roman dug dipper into him, his tongue thrusting in and out. The soppy mess of his behind dripping down to his thighs and Dean couldn’t hold on any more. He came with a whimper, muscles tightening and trembling. Dean was halfheartedly disappointed he didn’t last more, but, if anything, the other was to blame.

“W-wait... Fuck...” He gasped when Roman didn’t stop on eating him out, Dean’s hole pulsing rhythmically around his tongue.

“I said I’d make it up to you.”

A new wave of heat came over Dean, it was different from what he had experienced before; he felt he could cry from how intense it was.

“Let me suck you,” he labored between moans and gasps, “I wanna touch you too.” The wet sounds of Roman’s skill didn’t stop and Dean wasn’t ashamed of begging, giving his man release was something that he preened on because it caused him a different kind of pleasure, a personal satisfaction. “Please, Ro. Please.”

“Love it when you’re like this, baby boy.” Roman slapped Dean’s ass, the sting of it causing him delectable goose bumps. The Samoan pulled Dean by his ankles making him plop down on his belly. His hands ran on Dean’s body, slow and firm, from his thighs up to his shoulder blades before helping him to turn to lay on his back.

Dean saw a self-satisfaction grin cross Roman’s face, probably proud of having him worked up to the point of him looking high on sex - because Dean didn’t need a mirror to guess the slutty expression on himself whenever the other touched him -, and that added to his need of touching Roman.

“Hurry up.” With a raspy moan, Dean gestured for his lover to come closer.

Roman complied, crawling on top of him but aligning his mouth to Dean’s groin. 

Dean would have preferred to be the only one giving head, though he’d never declined a blowjob from Roman and he wouldn’t start now despite having orgasmed once already. He was greedy when it came to anything related to Roman.

His hand was fast to reach out for Roman’s erection and, feeling how hard he was, he licked his lips. “Damn, Ro.”

It was his turn to work wonders on Roman and, seeing his state, Dean knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come all over the blond’s face, specially if he started talking dirty to him... That if he got the chance to, as Roman didn’t waste any more time and got his mouth full of Dean.

“You sure you’re not a slut?” He noted hissing, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Roman’s dick. “You’ve been more than eager to have my cock in your mouth tonight.”

Dean’s smugness went out the window when he felt a finger slip inside him. He fought the urge to throw his head back and abandon himself to Roman’s attentions. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to suck him off, his mouth was good at other things too though, Dean could let his filthy words float on the air enticing Roman further and undo him with just that and his hand.

“You suck me so good.” Dean’s voice was heavy with arousal as his hand squeezed on Roman’s hot and hard flesh. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me senseless, Ro.” Another finger in him had his legs trembling and Dean knew he’d not last if Roman crooked his fingers just right. “You want me to cum in your mouth so bad, huh? Hungry for me, Ro? You just had to ask and I’d have given it to you.” 

The words flowed out of him, his hand pulling on Roman as fast as he could, and suddenly it wasn’t a race on who would climax first any more, both were chasing release while giving gratification to the other. Dean’s legs tensed with the build up of his second orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ro, I’m gonna cum!” That had Roman curving his fingers inside him and shoving the blond’s erection in his mouth, covering it completely. “Yeah, take it! Take it all!” 

His dick felt so good deep in Roman’s throat, throbbing and warm. Dean’s back arched and his toes curled at the same time Roman’s body stiffened, Dean spilling inside Roman’s mouth and Roman doing so all over Dean’s chest and part of his stomach.

Roman let himself fall on his side. The delightful repletion had them breathing hard and exhausted.

“Come up here and spoon me at least, man.” Dean whined slurry.

Roman huffed, “I ain’t moving.” One of his arms stretched out to Dean, his hand landing on his thigh.

“Aw, come on.” The blond insisted, extending his hand out to Roman.

The Samoan grunted, but obeyed half dragging himself, half being pulled to cuddle.

“I don’t think I can go another time.” Dean sighed, his head resting on Roman’s shoulder and his eyes closed. “Gonna be regretting you eating my ass tomorrow morning though.”

Roman laughed, “Don’t worry. Got some aloe gel you can use.”

“Wait,” Dean’s eyes snapped open and looked at Roman, “you knew what you were doing, didn’t you?!” Roman laughed again, his hold on Dean tightening. “You better take that shit out and rub it on my ass now.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t go another time.”

Dean stared at Roman for a moment, all bright smile and amorous tenderness with a dash of teasing. “Yeah, well... Rub my ass first and then we’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had loved Roman’s full beard. The burn and scratch of it against his soft skin whenever the Samoan sunk his face between his buttocks or when Dean rode Roman’s face in earnest, a dexterous tongue teasing, tasting and fucking him. The perfect balance of pain and pleasure, plus the scrape-y memento of their love making to remind him how much he had enjoyed to be eaten out and the aftercare of gentle hands rubbing gel or oil on him... He loved it all. 

But nothing good ever lasted forever and three weeks of rough sex between Dean’s ass with Roman’s mug came to a halt when Dean saw his boyfriend on Raw, goatee sharp and neatly trimmed down.

Aggravation was too strong of an emotion to describe what he felt at the moment, though he sure wasn’t happy about it. No more beard burn. Disappointment set in, and it didn’t cross Dean’s mind to call after the show to ask for reasons, nor did it occurred to him he could hint Roman to grow his beard again. Instead, an idea took over him as he rubbed his stubbly cheek and texted his lover, asking if they could spend some time together on Wednesday, before resuming their travelling for their usual obligations and live events. 

Of course, the answer had been yes and impatience made him itch so bad. Two days wasn’t the longest time they had spent apart, the suspension had taken the prize on that, however, Dean could hardly wait. An hour, two, six, twelve... The clock didn’t tick fast enough for his liking and he felt he was losing it by Tuesday night despite them sharing the ring with John Cena after the taping of SmackDown.

When he got to his hotel room, he texted Roman, a plain  _ looking forward to see you tomorrow _ , and attached a picture of him holding up his shirt to show his well defined abs and obliques. Nothing too risqué, didn’t show his face or his dick, although his sweatpants and underwear were low enough to display the shallow grooves of his abdomen down to his pubis, the elastic band giving also a glimpse of trimmed hair.

His phone buzzed almost right away.  _ Fuck, baby boy. _ Dean felt like he had scored big time, maybe he did if his cheek to cheek grin meant anything. Soon another message appeared on the screen:  _ I don’t know if I can wait til tomorrow _ , and that was all he needed to set loose the wicked side of him. He replied his room number and a tingle ran over his body.

Planning ahead wasn’t really his thing, but Dean was always prepared in case he and Roman could squeeze in a quickie. Even with Roman’s obsession with being prepared - in any kind of situation, really -, the plentiful of condoms and lube came in handy when they did get the chance to let themselves be wild and go at it like bunnies. This time that was pretty much his intention, lock Roman in the room with him and have him at his mercy for as long as possible; Dean smirked to himself when he reached into his duffel bag, wouldn’t harm to get things ready before his man called on the door over excited and horny, ready to get carried away by emotions and impulses.

Electricity ran all over the blond’s body, the fuzz of it causing him to fidget and tremble slightly. Dean wanted his hands all over Roman, tracing and feeling the soft, tan skin along with the hard muscle beneath it. He kept his hands busy rubbing his own thighs, fingers digging a little too hard in expectation, anticipating his lover’s arrival, and Dean swore that maybe it would be him the one to be over excited and horny, thinking already of prancing on Roman and start stripping him at the door step only to ravish him mercilessly all over the room.

He breathed slow, the air too heavy or his chest too tight, and looked over the night stand, rubbers and lubrication ready. Dean licked his lips when his eyes glanced then to his black leather belt, not exactly hidden although it wasn’t in plain sight either.

Waiting was getting the best of him, thoughts of what he wanted to do - what he would do - running through his mind and heating up his gut. It promised to be one hell of a night.

The rustle of his hands running on the sweatpants’ fabric halted when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Dean sprung up, his body charged with the well known desire for Roman, and he didn’t know how he managed not to run up the door and pull him inside, maintaining a facade of self control. He was anything but, when he had his boyfriend in front of him though. Dean gave Roman a once over, not bothered to play it down and his eyes scanning the other’s figure in a lascivious feast. 

“What took you so long?” Dean asked, moving to the side to let Roman in. The question lingered for a moment, but he caught on Roman’s smile and he moved on to stare at his ass before embracing him from behind. Roman’s broad back against his chest felt so good.

“Bumped into the twins,” he purred as he melt into Dean’s arms, “they wouldn’t shut up.”

Dean chuckled into Roman’s neck, noticing the shudder his hot breath caused on the Samoan. He pressed his lips here and there, light kisses tickling on skin while he guided Roman towards the bed.

“Well, good thing you got rid of ‘em.” He murmured, words slurry upon reaching the edge of the bed and pushing Roman forward.

With his lover face down on bed, giggling, amused at the situation, a voice inside his head repeated  _ do it, do it, do it _ and it took everything in him not to snap, instead crawling on top of him, hands caressing Roman’s calves and thighs, running up his back to his shoulders. Once Dean was on top of him, he ground his hardening dick on Roman’s ass.

“You like that?” Dean asked, proud and teasing, after Roman tried to muffle a groan biting on his lower lip.

A soft affirmative hum had his body aching. How he wanted to give it to him, hard and fast, but he wanted it to last. Dean wanted the foreplay to be so painfully slow that he’d have Roman begging to be fucked, he wanted to ruin this man for good, if he wasn’t already, the same way Dean was done for by him.

He slipped one hand under Roman’s tee, caressing on silky skin with reverence and wondering at the same time where the hell did the newfound patience was coming from, his hips still rutting on Roman’s thick ass. Dean paused, took a moment to get in the image of his lover beneath him: hair slightly messy but still in his bun, his shirt halfway up revealing the toned back he loved to cling to and the way Roman hid his face in a pillow while he pushed back to the feeling of Dean’s hard cock. 

“Oh, Daddy,” he rasped, lowering enough to suck on the back of Roman’s neck. His hand retreated, he could fondle Roman all he wanted in a bit. Dean kept his mouth busy kissing and nibbling, careful not to leave any marks yet, in the meantime his other hand moved slow to grab the leather belt. “You’ve been bad, daddy,” he breathed on his skin and moved to his ear, “so I need you to be good now, ‘kay?” The belt buckle clinked as Dean brought the band closer and Roman turned his head to look at the blond. “Can you be good for me?”

The question suffocated him for the seconds it took his lover to nod. He wanted, needed, for Roman to agree and, though he knew the other would give him just about anything he asked for, Dean wasn’t going to settle with a vague response. He asked again, requiring for the consent to be given aloud.

“I said, can you be good for me?”

“Yes,” Roman said, his voice shaky. “Yes, I’ll be good.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He tied the belt in a loop around Roman’s wrists, tight enough to impede him from moving free but not enough to hurt him, and secured the end of it into the buckle.

Dean’s tongue poked out between his lips, he could feel his hard rock cock throb inside his sweatpants when his fingers hooked on the waistband of Roman’s gym shorts pulling them down and revealing his boyfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Fuck, Ro,” he groaned, “going commando for me?”

A smirk curved his mouth as he watched Roman hide his face again on the pillow. Dean couldn’t hold back any more, he laid a firm slap on Roman’s ass before sneaking his hands underneath him to tease his nipples, Dean still moving rhythmically to rub himself on Roman through the fabric of his own clothing.

“’M just getting started, daddy.” He whispered hot and heavy, Roman’s hissing enticing him further. Soon he’d have him squirming and moaning and becoming undone just for him. The thought alone made his mouth water.

Under other circumstances, Dean would have jerked off hastily on Roman and covered his butt with come; however, he’d give him retribution for shaving without telling him by repaying the pleasure he had received, and he had already mapped out the night for them in his head. He was going to take his sweet time to push Roman over the edge.

Consideration out the window, he dipped to kiss and bite the back of Roman’s neck, sucking light hickeys on it until he reached behind his ear. Dean made sure to leave a noticeable mark that, no doubt, would look even darker later on. A sense of self satisfaction got to him; even if his Samoan let his hair down for matches, the people in charge of styling backstage would see that, and maybe people at the gym too... The idea of Roman going about bruised and marked by him turned Dean on so much he had to bite his lower lip hard to stop himself from fucking Roman right then.

“’M gonna give it to you so good,” he concluded before reeling Roman in for a kiss with his free hand. Dean moaned against his lips at the soft graze of teeth on his tongue. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” He huffed before gnawing Roman’s underlip and worming two of his fingers inside his mouth. “Suck them good, daddy.”

Dean relished on the hot, wet feeling of Roman’s mouth working on his digits, the way he slicked them by twirling his tongue around, suckling on them gently, and the beautiful expression on the Samoan’s face: eyes closed, relaxed and pliant. He loved Roman like that. Not that he wasn’t always passionate, but having him at his feet, sometimes literally, submissive and needy, a very intimate side showing, ignited in Dean the desire to reciprocate the trust in kind. And no better way to thank Roman handing over control than pleasuring him silly before whispering loving and caring words while he came down of the high.

The quiet whimper Dean heard as he pulled his fingers out of Roman’s mouth bolstered him. He stilled his hips and settled himself on his side next to Roman, his hand travelling down to the cleft of the Samoan’s ass, filthy words whispered against jet black hair in between pecks to his temple. Roman stiffened a bit when he felt two fingers running along the crevice of his butt cheeks and a choked up gasp escaped his lips the moment Dean teased circles on his hole, not pressing enough to enter him... just yet. 

“Relax, daddy,” Dean rasped on his ear, making Roman quiver. “You said you’d be good for me.”

A weak nod and Dean was focusing again on Roman’s hole, rubbing on it lightly until he felt his boyfriend push back, which prompted him to stop so he could reach for the lube. He uncapped the bottle and squirted it a couple of times on Roman’s butt, making him groan.

“We’re ‘bout to get messy and dirty,” he said with a smile as he spread the lube on his butt, leaving his muscled ass glistening, and then worked his middle finger past the rim of Roman’s tightness. He thrust it into Roman, first just the tip of it, slow and steady.

“Fuck, Dean.” Roman moaned, mouth agape.

Dean nuzzled to Roman’s shoulder and gave it a kiss before doing the same on his cheek. He shoved all of his finger in, Roman clenching hard on it and making him grunt in pleasure. “Look at me,” he pleaded with a huff, “I want to look at you.” 

Roman turned to him, face flushed in the heat of the moment, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to lick the other’s lips before biting them playfully.

“Please...”

“What is it, daddy? Hm?” The blond teased, his finger all the way inside arching Roman’s back.

“More.”

“Oh, I’ll give you more, sweetheart.” Dean cooed. “I’m gonna fucking wreck you, Ro. You’re gonna cum dry tonight.” The words cascaded out of his mouth into Roman’s, a deep and wet kiss following until Dean moved away to situate himself behind Roman. “Can you get on your knees?”

Roman shifted, albeit struggling somewhat to get in the position Dean wanted, and another moan escaped him when Dean gave his hole a tentative lick. “Fuck!” He heaved as Dean’s tongue swiped across his rim a couple more times. “Sh-shit, Dean... It feels so good.”

“It tastes good too, daddy.” His hands held onto Roman, parting his cheeks, and got the cusp of his tongue in, wedging its way open as Dean tilted his head about.

Stubble grated on supple and delicate skin, keeping Roman short of coming, the bliss of being eaten out driving him crazy and Dean’s hot, wet tongue moving around until he was sloppy enough for the blond to stop and slip two fingers in without problem.

Dean groaned in delight when Roman swayed back, mewling and panting, fucking himself meanwhile Dean twisted and scissored his fingers inside of him. His painful hard on throbbed and he could have come right then and there, feeling Roman’s tight heat twitch around his digits.

Charged with raw desire, Dean withdrew his fingers and resumed prying Roman open with his mouth, hands kneading on the Samoan’s buttocks and thighs, feeling his skin prickle in pleasure and savouring him crying out in pleasure. The wet smack of his tongue on Roman’s asshole becoming dirtier every passing moment and Dean couldn’t take it any more.

“Ro, look at you,” he mumbled, a soft kiss placed on each butt cheek before reaching out for a condom with one hand while the other managed a another finger in. “Look at you,” he repeated, “takin’ three fingers in, Ro. You little slut. Hungry for cock, huh? ‘M gonna give it to you, baby. Gonna have you screamin’ and beggin’ all night long.”

Roman climaxed with a long throaty moan, pulling a gasp from Dean, the blond’s fingers caught in him, stilling and being squeezed rhythmically. 

“Did you... Did you just cum?” Dean licked his lips, his mouth too dry all of a sudden, dizzy and overwhelmed by the thought of the thick, powerful man before him taken down by so much pleasure, pleasure he was giving him, to reach orgasm without other stimulation but his hand.

“’S your fault,” Roman struggled to say, “saying shit like that...”

Dean moved again his fingers, and his stomach turned over in pure lust when he felt Roman’s body tremble. “’S nice to know I can make you lose it with just dirty talk.” Roman couldn’t see him, breathing heavy still on the pillow and his head to a side, Dean smirked anyways. “You think you can take it, though? My cock, slamming hard all the way in...”

He didn’t wait for Roman’s answer, Dean pulled his fingers out and was about to rip the condom open when his boyfriend whimpered, almost begged, for him raw. His voice became a low, husky murmur. “You ready, daddy?” He teased the the head of his cock against Roman’s hole and he slid in as soon as Roman nodded desperately, a long raspy moan following. “Shit, Ro. You’re so - fuck! You’re so tight and hot.”

There was a pause to his movements, he wanted to savour the moment, being shoved balls deep in Roman was one of his favourite things, but he knew he wouldn’t last long if he pumped into him like a savage. Not that he didn’t plan to anyways, he wanted to drag it a little longer, even though it wouldn’t be much judging by the situation.

“Fuck me,” Roman purred, “come on, Dean. Give it to me good like you said you would.”

Dean gritted his teeth, arousal getting the best of him with Roman wiggling his butt and clenching his insides. “You fucking slut,” he rumbled gripping his sides hard to ram in and let words come out like a stream, “you love it, don’t you? You get off on bein’ called slut and gettin’ fucked hard.” The bellow he got in response egged him to lay a firm smack on Roman’s ass, never ceasing to bang him hard and deep. “Come on, Ro. Let everyone know how much you love my cock, don’t hold back.” A quick yank to Roman’s bun and Dean had loosened his hair enough to grip it, tugging Roman to lift his head up and arch his back even more. “Say it.”

Gasping, barely above the lewd sounds they were making, Dean heard his man mutter, “I love it.” It wasn’t enough, though. Another smack to Roman’s ass and picking up the pace had the Samoan moaning loud, whining what Dean had wanted to hear so bad. “I love your cock. I love your cock, Dean. I love it.”

Every time Roman spoke the ominous sensation in his balls intensified, until he closed his eyes, thrusting as deep as he could, and emptied himself inside his lover with a curse and a delicious thrill buzzing all over his body. Dean stilled, body delectably trembling while his hands released Roman’s hips; he watched goosebumps break on tan skin and yet again Roman’s heat was pulsing around him.

“Shit,” he breathed, “cumming again?”

Spent like he was, Dean tried not to plop to the side guessing it was about time he untied Roman. He slid his dick out with a hiss and took a moment to appreciate the sigh of his own come trickling down that enticing ass. A few jittery twists and pulls, Roman’s wrists were freed.

“Shower?” Dean asked, although, instead of getting off the bed, he flopped next to his boyfriend.

Roman rolled over and settled on his back to massage and spin his wrists before stretching his arms above his head. “Nap first.”

“We’re gonna be sticky and gross.”

“We’re sticky and gross already. A couple of hours won’t kill you.” The disgusted grunt that followed made Roman chuckle. “’S not like it’s the first time we sleep like this either, so...”

“You got a point there.”

They stayed there, comfortably splayed out next to each other, their breathing slowed down, and enjoying the relish of their exertion. Dean turned to his side and gazed at Roman, lost in love as cheesy as that was, because there was a big sense of pride on being able to brag about how loved he was and how much he loved Roman as well.

“Don’t even think about it.” Roman frowned at him.

“What?”

“You’re making the face.”

A short huffed laugh. “What face?”

“The kind that you make when you’re thinking of nasty stuff.”

Dean propped his head on his hand and gave Roman an amused look. “Oh, nasty stuff?” He snorted, quite entertained by the fact that his mind was actually far away from any carnal thoughts Roman assumed him to have. “Bet you didn’t think that when I was doing you a minute ago.”

There was silence. Roman stared back, a fluttering feeling warming Dean up again, and cracked a joyful, sly smile before biting his lower lip seductively. “Let’s drink some water, rest and see what happens in a couple of hours.”

Dean pressed himself against Roman, making him giggle. “I know what’ll happen, daddy.”


End file.
